The Perfect Ending
by Bella Luna 1213
Summary: ML The ending we waited for but didn't get..."Repost" better format hopefully


Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or the characters of Max and Logan no matter how much I wish I did. "Did you ever love somebody" belongs to Jessica Simpson and whoever wrote it  
  
  
Author's note: The parts in italics are the song lyrics. I heard this song and just knew it belonged to Max and Logan. Enjoy!   
  
**

The Perfect Ending

**  
  
  
**Logan's apartment**  


Logan Cale rolled from his bathroom to his computer desk practically at warp speed trying desperately to reach the phone before the machine picked up. Logan stretched and grabbed the phone as his wheelchair slammed into the desk, "Hello." He choked out as he struggled to put on his brakes. "Logan!" came the frantic cry. 

"Max," Logan started sitting up straight now perfectly alert. "Max are you ok?" "Logan. I need your help." Max shouted into the phone.

"Max, Max what is it? What's going on?" Logan asked frantically already wheeling away from the desk to where the exoskeleton stood and getting himself ready to get strapped into it. "Just get here, Logan. Fast. Don't think about anything. Just get here." Max said. Then there was a click and a dial tone. "Max! Max!" Logan yelled into the phone but was greeted by silence. "Damn it!" He threw down the phone and began strapping into the exo hoping Max could hold on until he got there.

  
**Max's apartment**  
  
  


Logan raced up the stairs in Max's building praying he was getting there on time. Finally, he reached the door of Max's apartment, "Max! Max let me in! Logan pounded on the door. When he got no response he absentmindedly reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist. Logan was shocked when the door opened but he recovered quickly pushing the door open and rushing into Max's apartment.

Logan stopped short at what faced him in Max's apartment. All the lights were off but that didn't mean it was dark. The room fairly glowed in candlelight from the dozens of tiny candles that were spaced about the room. In the center, sat a set dining room table complete with its own candles and bottle of wine. "Max?" Logan called out uncertainly.

Logan jumped as the door suddenly closed behind him. He turned to find Max had been hiding behind he door. Logan took in Max's black pants, tank top and very calm demeanor. "Max, what's going on?" he asked confused beyond belief. "What?" Max asked innocently stepping out of the shadows and in front of Logan.

"Did you not just call me fifteen minutes ago saying you needed my help and to get over here as fast as I could?" Logan asked. "Yea I called and I wanted you to get here really fast. But there ain't nothin goin on." Max responded. "Then why did you make it sound like some sort of an army was attacking you?" Logan questioned exasperated.

Max rolled her eyes, "C'mon Logan have you ever met any army I couldn't handle. Please, I just wanted to get you here for dinner without it taking you an hour to get ready or you backing out on me to save the world. Not that you would do that." Max answered her voice dripping sweet sarcasm. Logan held up his hands, "Of course not. So here I am. What's so important I had to get here so fast?"

Max got serious, "Ok I have to tell you something. This is kind of hard for me. So just let me talk and don't interrupt. Ok?" Logan nodded. "Alright Max." "I've been thinking…" Max began twisting her hands nervously. "There's no reason why this virus thing should get in the way of all the stuff we used to do together. All we have to do is be careful and everything we'll be just like it always was. So I figured we could start tonight with dinner." Max said and stopped to take a breath.

"I'm glad Max. I wanted that too." Logan said. Then Max held up her hand, "I'm not done. The thing is things can't go back to how they were." "Max, what are you—" Max continued right on talking, "They don't have to go back." She let her words stand for a minute.

"Max what are you trying to say?" Logan asked his face dark and serious. "I got a call this morning." Max said glancing down at the floor then she looked back up into Logan's' eyes, "It was Delbert the lab geek who fixed me with the temporary cure for the virus. It seems he kept working on my case even after the temporary cure gave out. He said he didn't want to see me cry anymore." Max stopped, as it seemed she was losing her composure.

Logan waited a few seconds then he couldn't take it any longer, "Max, please finish." She wiped at her eyes, "Delbert kept working off my blood sample and he found a way to make the temporary cure…permanent." Max just stared at Logan. "So does that mean…" Logan couldn't finish asking the question because he was afraid of the answer. "That means I have been virus free for exactly…" Max's voice trailed off as she looked for a clock. Finally, her eyes landed on the watch on Logan's wrist.She reached out and grasped his hand, "For three hours and seven minutes." Max answered continuing to hold onto Logan's wrist.

Logan looked down at his arm in Max's hand skin to skin flesh to flesh and smiled. "I can't believe this." He whispered gripping Max's hand in his own. "Believe it." Max whispered back stepping closer to him. Logan pulled her into his arms crushing her against his chest.

Max smiled into Logan's tight embrace and then tilted her head upward getting ready to kiss her boyfriend for the first time in weeks with no time limit or thoughts of death lingering in the background. Max felt Logan's arms tightening around her as he leaned in for the kiss. She practically purred until she felt Logan tense and then his arms fell away from her.

"That's really great news, Max. I'm glad you don't have to worry about killing me anymore." Logan said his face blank showing no sign of the emotions that had been there seconds before. "Logan what's goin on? I just told you the virus is gone for good. We should be making out like two teenagers not just standing here." Max cried out impatiently.

"I think I should leave the making out to you and your boyfriend." Logan stated. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Max spat out. "Alec. Remember that night not to long ago after the last virus scare. You told me Alec was your boyfriend." Max went pale as the memories of that night came rushing back to her.

"Yea but Logan…um…" Max stuttered. Logan turned and started walking towards the door, "I guess I better get outta here." "Wait Logan wait you can't go. There's one more thing." Max said grabbing onto Logan's arm and pulling him back. "What is it?" Logan asked icily. "Wait just wait here. We have to have a celebration of the cure."

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief as Max walked over to the CD player and popped in a CD. She crossed the room back to Logan.

"Just one dance, Logan. Please for old time's sake." Max whispered her eyes glittering in the candlelight. Logan nodded unable to speak at the sight of the real and true vulnerability on Max's face.

Max stepped into Logan's arms and then stepped back out, "Logan I have to tell you something but I'm not as good at words as you are like with your poetry and all. So I picked out this song to speak for me." Max said as the opening chords of the music began playing. "Just please listen to the lyrics, Logan. They mean…they mean a lot." 

_Did you ever love somebody?_
So much that the earth moved 
Did you ever love somebody? 
Even though it hurt to 
Did you ever love somebody? 
Nothing else your heart could do 
Did you ever love somebody? 
Who never knew

As the song and their dance continued Max laid her head to rest on Logan's shoulder. Logan tightened his hold on Max's body as he tried to decipher the meaning of her song.

_Did you ever lay your head down_
On the shoulder of a good friend 
And then had to look away somehow 
Had to hide the way you felt for them
Have you ever prayed the day would come 
You'd hear them say they feel it too 
Did you ever love someone? 
Who never knew

Max looked up at Logan, "I have something to tell you." "I feel like we've been here before." Logan said smiling down at her.

_And if you did _
Well you know I'd understand
I could, I would 
More than anybody can 
Did you ever love somebody? 
So much that the earth moved
Did you ever love somebody?
Even though it hurt to 
Did you ever love somebody? 
Nothing else your heart could do 
Did you ever love somebody? 
Like I love you 
Like I love you 
Like I love you

Max looked right into Logan's eyes as the last strands of music floated away, "Like I love you." Max whispered simply. Logan ceased all movement, "What?" he murmured. "I love you, Logan. I don't want there to be anymore games or lies between the two of us."

"Lies?" Logan questioned eyebrows raised. Max pushed her hair back off her face, "Yes, there were lies, Logan. I was never with Alec. I made it up to keep you away from me because I didn't want to kill you and I know that was wrong but I…I…I didn't know what else to do . You're so stubborn and would have gotten near me anyway…and…and…"

Logan placed his finger on Max's lips silencing her, "Max…" he started in his husky voice. "It's ok. I know about Alec." What! You know! Did he tell you? I'll kill him." Max yelled. "It wasn't Alec I figured it out for myself. Come on Max the guy irritates the hell out of you," Logan laughed. "He irritates the hell out of everyone. But I knew you felt better keeping me away. And I probably wouldn't have stayed away otherwise." Logan smiled. "But I don't have to stay away anymore." Logan reached and took Max's hand.

Max smiled at Logan's hand holding hers then suddenly her face fell. "I can't believe this." She mumbled. "What now?" Logan asked alarmed. "This I keep screwing this up…First because I'm scared…then I sleep with a stranger…then I lie to you. I can't keep doing this to you." Unshed tears shone in Max's eyes. 

Logan pulled Max to him, "None of that stuff has been your fault. It's all been because of all the things life has thrown at us. But now we know we can handle anything…together." Logan said stepping back and looking at Max. "White, Manticore, transgenics all that stuff will always be around. We can handle all that?" Max asked skeptically.

"What? What's Manticore?" Logan asked in bewilderment. "What!" Max screamed jumping back. "What do you mean what's Manticore? Oh god is this a dream if this is a dream I'll kill someone." Max yelled. "No, Max…hey…I was just kidding you know…I thought for a minute we could pretend to be normal people but obviously we are far from it." Logan said sarcastically.

"Now what is all this about dreams?" Logan asked gently smoothing back Max's hair. "I'm sorry it's just everything ends up being dreams around here and I didn't want this to be one of them." Max explained. "Max don't worry this is not a dream and now we're just gonna enjoy dinner like regular people do." Logan took Max's hand and started to head for the table.

"Wait," Max said yanking Logan to a stop. "First, There's something I've been wanting to do with you ever since we first met." Max said with a smile. "I've already been on your motorcycle." Logan said. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." Max said grinning mischievously as she grabbed onto Logan's hand and led him into her bedroom.

Once there she stopped and looked up at him her eyes practically glowing with love. Logan grinned in response to her actions then leaned forward finally capturing her lips with his own. Max returned the kiss forcefully drawing Logan as close to her as could get him. Logan responded in kind fisting his hands in Max's hair drawing her even closer to him.

Finally, he came up for air, "Hey I thought you didn't like quickies." Logan joked. Max ran her hands over his body. "Who said there was gonna be anything quick about this?" Max asked slyly as she leaned up to kiss him again. Logan pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you, Max." He whispered. "I love you too Logan and we've waited long enough." She said pulling him back onto the bed as she nudged the door closed with her foot locking them away from the outside world…together.

  



End file.
